


Bitty's Brunch

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: We're a Team [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: Jack and Bitty come out to their Samwell teammates





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add to this series as we go along and Jack and Bitty come out to different people in their lives :)

Bitty groaned as harsh beeping rudely dragged him out of a comfortable sleep, burying his face into the warmth next to him. 

Warmth. _Jack_.

The events of the past few hours caught up to him in an instant, and Bitty couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him as Jack shut off the alarm and shifted his arm to pull Bitty closer.

“Good morning,” Jack mumbled. He stretched out his muscles, grunting as his joints popped. “M’tired.”

“I’d chirp you but so am I,” Bitty already felt sleep settling over him once more. “Some jerk woke me up at five in the morning.”

Jack’s chuckle shook Bitty where he was cuddled on his chest. “I hope you kicked him out, he sounds like an idiot.”

“Nah, he’s my idiot. We’re a team.” If it was possible, Bitty could have sworn he felt his heart swell with happiness. He was never going to forget the look on Jack’s face when he said those words.

Jack pressed a kiss to his head, giving them a few moments of peace. “Speaking of team…are you ready for this?”

Bitty ducked under the covers, and Jack waited patiently, rubbing circles over his back. He listened to the familiar _tap-tap-tap_ of Bitty’s fingers on his phone screen. His phone lit up with a text a moment later.

**Samwell Haus Group Chat**

Bitty: Morning y’all! Meet me for brunch at Jerry’s in twenty

Peaking out from the covers, Bitty met his boyfriend’s gaze with fierce determination. “Let’s do this.”

*

They arrived at Jerry’s about 7 minutes before the rest and ordered a large pot of coffee, which Bitty happily dove into, and sat back to wait. Surprisingly Jack was the calmer of the two, outwardly at least, without a shred of anxiety in sight. 

“They’ll have our back, Bits. I know they will.” He put his arm across his boyfriend’s shoulders, smiling when Bitty automatically hooked his ankle around Jack’s. “Oh! Did I tell you about Snowy and Tater on the plane?”

They quickly fell into comfortable chatter, looking up when the bell on the door was followed by loud chatter instantly recognizable as their Hausmates.

“—SOMEHOW STILL A JBRIZZLE VIRGIN?”

Shitty scooted into the booth, exclaiming over Jack being there, as Lardo jumped over the seat back. “Hey, boys.”

Chatter and chirps shot back and forth across the table, but Bitty couldn’t pay attention.

“Should we,” he whispered, “or should we wait until we order? Or—”

“Whenever you’re ready Bits,” Jack cut in gently. Coming out had always been something that loomed over his shoulder, and that wouldn’t disappear after today. But he was secure in his friends’ trust. And knowing this would do wonders for Bitty’s emotional and mental health made him feel even more confident.

“Okay.” Bitty took a breath. “Okay!” He cleared his throat over the noise. “So!…Jack and I are dating!”

Jack moved his hand to Bitty’s back, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Bitty placed a shaking hand over his in turn, trembling as he offered their friends a nervous smile.

There was a second of silence, and then —

Everyone started talking at once, claiming they had won the bet and dividing up who owed who what. 

Jack and Bitty both burst into relieved and happy laughter, leaning closer in the joy of sharing their relationship.

“SO.” Holster turned to them once the money exchange had been pushed off for after the meal. “There’s only one thing to do now,” he turned to Ransom.

“DEETS!” They said in unison.

Bitty blushed, and turned to Jack who was shaking his head ruefully. 

“I suppose this was bound to happen eventually,” Bitty shared a smile with Lardo. “But y’all need to come clean too, especially about this bet.”

“If we’re doing a ‘deets exchange’,” Jack laughed, “we should order first.” He opened the menu to share with Bitty. “Oh, Bits. Look.”

Bitty’s eyes grew wide. “Brand new whoopie pie recipe?!” He immediately brought out his phone and pulled up twitter.

Lardo sighed happily. “Already cute. ‘Swawsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: deets exchange! Jack and Bitty aren't the only ones in the hot seat ;)


End file.
